


World So Cold

by simonxriley



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Grayson is much more relaxed and happy but still stressed, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: A decade after the events of 1886, Grayson is now one of Rani’s top lieutenants, a husband and a father. Still fighting the good fight, they’ve figured out a way to live in harmony where the Orders Knights nor the United India Company or the police can find them, while still making it into London to get any tabs on what Lord Hastings and the Lycans are doing next. Eventually everything comes crashing down when Gray and Evie’s son goes missing.





	1. Blissful Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is more of a tester fic than anything and something for Halloween but I’ve been wanting to write something for Grayson for a while now, just couldn’t really think of anything. Until now, and this also introduces my oc Evie who already has an established relationship with Grayson. I also changed his personality a bit, he’s still that same ole bad-ass knight but a lot more relaxed and happier. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Rani, Devi and Nikola will make more of an appearance next chapter.

A decade ago Grayson, once known as Sir Galahad was one of the Orders finest knights. Until a conspiracy came to his notice all thanks to the Rebel leader, Rani Lakshmi. Thanks to her he found out Lord Hastings was behind all the killings at Whitechapel and a man he considered a brother, one of the lycans he fought so hard to destroy. Even after being betrayed and sentenced to death, his will to survive was greater than anything and he’s very thankful that he did. 

In the decade hence, Grayson became one of Rani’s top lieutenants beside Devi, a husband and a father. 

Evie, his protege back in the Order was now his wife. Her loyalty for him shone through and through, and most importantly her love. He would have had her join him and Sir Lucan when they were infiltrating the United India House, but he couldn’t risk it. The Order gave her a better life than she had before, and he wouldn’t forgive himself if they got caught. 

And after he was condemned, broke out and was rescued by Nikola, Evie left the Order, bringing what little she could for herself and him while Nikola helped with the rest. There she stayed by Grayson’s side for the full night he was in and out of unconsciousness until he was better. 

She never understood why someone who was so loyal to the Order would break a sacred vow, for her? She was just a bastard daughter of some whore at a brothel, she wasn’t special. After a close call with a lycan, leaving a nasty scar on her back, he did something she never thought he would. Grayson kissed her, and because of that kiss their relationship went from friendship to romance. 

Of course they kept their relationship hidden, in fear of what would happen if someone found out. Even though their relationship never turned sexual until after they both left the Order, she loved the rush she got when they would sneak out to meet each other in the palace at night. The only time they got privacy to just talk about anything and everything. Though Grayson did suspect that Sebastien knew about them, he just didn’t want to say. 

Grayson knew something was missing in his life back then, he just couldn’t put a finger on it. A decade later, he’s finally figured it out, it was love. Love from a woman who knew what it’s like to be illegitimate, growing up on the poorer side of town and only knowing their mother. Evie was kind, compassionate, loyal, was by his side through thick and thin, and she made him laugh. Genuinely laugh, something he hasn’t done in decades, maybe even longer. 

Now he was lounging in their room with her while they watched their six year old son, Sebastien paint a picture on the floor. 

Evie was snuggled up next to Grayson on the bed with a cup of tea in her hands. Night was quickly falling, the sky turning hues of orange and yellows, it was beautiful. Grayson was going over some papers some of the other Rebels found while scouting the city a few days ago, she would glance over at them, reading a line or two but then go back to watching their son. 

“Anything good my love?” She took a sip of her tea, then turned her attention to him. 

“More shipping manifests. They’re still making their way towards the America’s and then Oceanic.” He set the paper down with a sigh. “Lord Hastings seems to be keen on getting his kind and the half-breeds over to every country.” 

There was a snarl on his face when he said Lord Hastings name, like all those times before. She set her tea cup on the nightstand, and locked their arms together. “And we’re stopping him from doing that. Honestly my love, he will keep trying and trying until he succeeds.” 

“I know love, I know.” He kissed her forehead, glancing over to their son with a small, proud smile on his face. “In all my years I never pictured having a son, nor a wife. The Order forbid it, and all it took was for a single woman to change that.” 

A smile started to spread across her face, and she chuckled. “I am not sorry for that Gray. You’ve spent centuries in the Order, fighting half-breeds and the likes, if anyone needed to relax and have some happiness in their life, it’s you!” She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. “It was not hard to tell you were not truly happy there. I’m just glad I could be the one to give you that happiness, and a child.” 

“I don’t want you to apologize for that Evie, ever.” 

“I wasn’t going too.” 

Grayson scoffed, averting his eyes back to his son. Sebastien was the perfect mix of both his parents, brown hair, green eyes, his father’s nose and his mother’s lips. Strong willed, kind, and reckless just like his mother. All in all, in Grayson’s eyes he was perfect and incredibly loved. 

“I didn’t doubt that for a minute love.” 

Sebastien stood up a moment later, bringing over the picture he drew to show his parents’ with a gleeful smile on his face. “Look what I painted!” He climbed onto the bed, setting down the piece of paper. They both examined the painting, seeing a Lycan and a man with a sword in his hands. “That’s papa slaying a lycan from his stories. Do you like it?” 

Grayson picked him up, setting him in his lap. “I love it! Thank you Sebastien.” 

“Yay! You’re welcome papa!” He looked over at Evie and smiled. “Do you like it mama?” 

“I think it’s perfect!” She leaned over kissing his forehead, making him giggle. “I see you also gave your father less gray hair in the temple.” 

“Yeah I was being nice because he complains a lot about it.” 

Evie laughed, glancing over at Grayson to see him roll his eyes. In the last few years, more gray hair started showing up on his temples. It wasn’t much in all honesty, and she loved the gray mixing with his brown hair, but he would complain that he was still ‘too young’ to be graying. 

“He does.” She gave him a smile, threading her fingers through his hair. “I like the gray, I think it makes him look handsome!” 

“You always think he looks handsome mama!” He picked up the picture, looking at it in his lap. “Can I show aunt Rani and Devi my painting?” 

“Of course.” Grayson picked him up again and set him on the floor. “Come back right after, it’s getting late and it is time for you to go to bed.”

“Yes father.” 

Sebastien ran out of the room with excitement as he went to find Rani and Devi somewhere in the building. They watched him leave with a smile on both of their faces, then Grayson turned back to Evie. 

“He’s quite the artist that one.”

“He is.” She sat up more, crossing her legs underneath her. “I’m just happy he doesn’t have nightmares about your stories you tell him.” 

“Sebastien is strong love, you mustn't worry.” He got up from the bed to pick up the paints and brushes that laid on the floor. 

She got up too, walking over to him and placed a hand on his back. “He is strong, just like his father. He’s also still a child and has never seen a lycan or knows the true extent of their nature. I still remember when I saw one for the first time, that was even before I joined the Order. It stays with you.” 

“And his mother.” He set the paints and brushes down on the table, grabbing her hips and lifted her up, placing her on the table. He nudged her legs apart and placed himself in between them. “That it does. You can’t shelter him forever, he’s going to find out about them at some point.” 

Evie’s face falter and she sighed. That was the last thing she wanted, for Sebastien to see that his father’s stories were real and not some form of imagination. There was only so much she could do to protect him in this world, and she would do so with her life. 

“Don’t remind me my love, I’m dreading when that day comes.” 

“I am too, we’ve lucked out thus far. The last time a lycan infiltrated the encampment was five years ago.” 

“That was another encampment too, now they don’t know where we are.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. “You would think with what we fight we wouldn’t have a child.” 

Grayson’s arms wrapped around her waist, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “I’m grateful for that. You and Sebastien mean the world to me and losing the only people left on this earth that I love would destroy me.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He’s lived centuries, meeting and losing people became a habit for him, whether it was from a lycan, a vampire or because he outlived them, each lose was still painful. When he lost Malory a decade ago, something broke inside him, he was vengeful only wanting justice for his late friend, mentor and a man he considered his brother. Still, he had Evie to comfort him in his mourning and her love that helped kept him going in this grueling life. 

But losing Evie and his son would destroy him. No one would be able to stop him from getting vengeance. He would kill any person that stood in his way of getting to the person that took their lives. It was the only thing he truly feared in this life, was losing his wife and son. And he would do anything to protect them. 

“And you to us!” She moved away, cupping his face in her hands. “I don’t want to ever live in this world without you my love, or Sebastien. It would break his little heart if he ever lost his father.” 

“You won’t have too love, neither of you.” 

A second later there was a knock on the door, forcing their attention over to it. Gray sighed, walking over to open it. That’s when Evie saw Devi at the door, she hopped off the table and walked over to them. 

“I wanted to inform you two that your son decided to show his painting to Nikola and Rani wants to go over some plans after you put him to bed.” 

Grayson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll go get him.”

“I’ll go with you!” She chuckled. “Thank you Devi.”

Devi gave them a small smile and a little bow before leaving. He let his arm fall to his side and shook his head. “I don’t like him going out after dark, he knows that.” 

Evie took a step forward, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Easy my love, he’s only excited and Nikola’s workshop isn’t that far.” 

“It’s far enough for something to happen.” As he gazed into Evie’s toffee colored eyes, his shoulders relaxed. “I wish he would listen to me more.” 

She moved her hand off his face, feeling the coarseness of his beard on her palm. “He does listen to you, more so than he does with me.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. “Let’s go find him before you die of a heart attack.” 

He chuckled behind her as she pulled him out of their room, heading towards the stairs. She let his hand go as they made their way towards the back door, leading to the woods where Nikola’s workshop was. 

They lucked out with finding this place, it was an abandoned building on the outskirts of a nearby ghost town. It was far enough away from London where the United India Company guards wouldn’t be able to find them nor the police, staying mostly in the city along with any remaining Knights of the Order. But close enough to the city where a few rebels could sneak back in and do some reconnaissance and dig up more information. 

The building was right next to the woods too, which did worry Grayson. It gave an opening for the lycans to do reconnaissance on them, but so far nothing. So far the only threat that made it close to the encampment was a coyote. 

Not too deep into the woods there was an abandoned cabin that Nikola made into his own little workshop. Unfortunately he didn’t have all the good stuff he had when he was working for the Order, he made due with what he had and still came up with some remarkable inventions. 

Grayson opened the door, letting Evie go out first. A shiver was sent down her spine when the cold evening air met her body. “It’s cold tonight.” 

“It is, autumn is fast upon us. The leaves are already changing their color.” 

She looked around her at the trees and he was right, the leaves were already changing color. It wouldn’t be long before Sebastien would be playing in a big pile of leaves. 

“I never noticed that.” She chuckled, linking their arms together as they made their way to Nikola. “I guess I was too busy staring at my handsome knight to notice.” 

A smile spread across his face, and he slowed his pace down a bit. “I’m sure Nikola won’t mind watching him for a bit while we take a little evening stroll.” 

“I’m sure he will be delighted.” She looked around at the twigs and leaves on the ground and let out a content sight. She loved nature and the smell of it, the fresh air always reminded her of what she hopes to have one day when this is all over with. “There are days where I wish half-breeds and vampires didn’t exist. I want a life where we can settle down, give Sebastien a normal life and have more children. Not one where we have to look over our shoulders.” 

Grayson stopped in his tracks and turned to her, his green eyes softening upon her gaze. He too wished for a world without half-breed and vampires, a world where he can settle down with the woman he loves, give their son a normal upbringing and have a bunch more children. And he hopes there will come a day where all of their dreams will come true. 

“I want the same too love, a life full of happiness and laughter. Not blood and death.” 

“Do you think we’ll get that life my love?” 

“I hope so! If not, then we can talk about what we want to do to expand our family.” 

Evie softly smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you!” 

“I love you too!” He leaned down until their lips met, both of them humming into it. She intertwined her fingers with his soft brown hair, deepening the kiss. Grayson pulled her against him, hand resting on the low of her back. Then he broke it, looking down on her, panting. “Now is not the time love.” 

“I wasn’t the one who started it Grayson.” She smirked, threading her fingers through his hair. “Tonight then my love?” 

“Tonight!” 

She let her arms drop to the side, missing the feeling of his hair between her fingers. Then linked their arms back together, and they continued on. The silence of the woods was peaceful, only hearing the wind and the birds chirping. Only Grayson stopped, his brows narrowing in a thin line and he looked around them, on the alert for something. 

“Is everything okay?” He put a protective hold on her, looking in all directions but at her. “Grayson you’re scaring me.” 

He settled his gaze on her, an apologetic smile spreading across his face. “I’m sorry love. I think we’re being watched.” 

“Watched?” She looked around as well, even behind him, trying to see if she could catch a glance at whoever was watching them. “Are you sure?” 

“Not entirely. I have a feeling we are in the pit of my stomach.” His face softened as he looked at the worry and fear in her eyes. “Let’s get Sebastien, it’s getting dark.” 

Evie nodded her head, tightening her grip around his arm as they continued walking to the workshop. She was a knight as well, still she doesn’t have centuries of experience and still gets nervous from time to time with fighting the half-breeds and the likes. If someone was watching them it wasn’t good, and that scared her even more. 

Not long after the workshop came into view, a relieved sigh leaving both of them. Evie let go of his arm and jogged the rest of the way, waiting for him by the door. 

Before she opened it, she heard Sebastien’s voice, talking with Nikola about some invention of his and how much he wanted to help him. It put a smile on her face hearing them talk about science and inventions, even if Sebastien didn’t understand a lick of it. 

Grayson walked up behind her, and that’s when she opened the door and walked in. Grayson following behind her. 

Nikola and Sebastien turned their attention to the door, both of their faces faltered when they saw who it was. “Grayson. Evie I..”

Evie put up her hand to stop him from talking. “You’re not in trouble Nikola, Devi told us that Sebastien decided to come and show you his painting without telling mother or father.” 

“Yes, he did. I was surprised to see him here without you two. I was just about to bring him back to camp.” He fiddled with his hands, and gave her a small smile. 

Grayson picked up Sebastien, placing him on a nearby table than crouched down to his level. “Sebastien what have I told you about going out when it gets dark?”  
“Not too.” He lowered his head, picking at the fabric of his pants. 

“Why did you?” Sebasten didn’t answer, he kept picking at the fabric and shrugged his shoulders. Grayson sighed, putting a finger under his chin and gently lifted his head. “Sebastien!” 

“I forgot.” Tears started to well in his eyes, making Evie walked over to them. 

“Why don’t we continue this back at camp my love.” She placed her hand on Grayson’s back, giving him a knowing look. 

He sighed and stood up, bowing his head. Sebastien jumped down from the table and ran over Evie, hugging her legs. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him. “Let’s go home, it’s late and it’s time for bed mister.” 

“Yes mama!” 

She held out her hand for him to take it, then walked to the door. “Goodnight Nikola.” 

“Goodnight Evie, Sebastien and Grayson!” 

Sebastien waved goodbye, all of them leaving Nikola alone to tinker with his inventions. 

The walk back was quicker and a lot more darker than when they left. By the time they got back to camp, Sebastien ran up the stairs to their room and jumped on the bed. Evie followed after him while Grayson went to the kitchen to grab him some water for bed. 

When she walked in she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his painting with sad eyes. She walked over to him, and sat down beside him. 

“Is papa mad at me?” He looked over at her, eyes glistening. 

“No, he’s not mad. He worries about you when you go out during the night, the woods are dangerous at that time.” She moved closer to him, scooping him up and placed him on her lap. “You should do as your father says Sebastien, he’s only trying to protect you. Just like I am.” 

“Yes mama!” 

“Good, now let’s get you ready for bed.” 

He sighed and crawled off her lap, heading for the small room next door. Walking into his room, Grayson was already in there, setting the glass of water by his bed. 

Sebastien walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his legs and looked up at him. “I’m sorry I went outside after dark, I won’t do it again.” 

Grayson crouched down to his level, brushing some strands of hair out his face. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

A smile started to spread across Grayson’s face and he opened his arms. “Good, now come here.” 

Sebastien smiled back and jumped into his arms. Evie watched Gray’s face softened as his arms wrapped around their son and she could see a hint of a small, proud smile on his face. She smiled herself, taking in the scene before her. Out of everything they’ve been through and seen, seeing Grayson as a loving father was her favorite. 

“I love you papa!” 

“I love you too Sebastien, with all my heart!” He picked him, setting him on his bed, then glanced behind him seeing his stuffed bunny wasn’t in its usual place. “Where’s your bunny?” 

“He brought it downstairs for breakfast, I’ll go get it.” said Evie, then she left the room. 

Sebastien pulled off his boots, dropping them on the wooden floor while Grayson went to go get him some warmer clothes for the chilly night. When he turned around he saw him looking down at his hands with a worried look on his face. 

“What’s wrong Sebastien?” He walked over to him, placing the clothes on his bed and sat down. 

“Will you protect mama?” 

“With everything I have. Why do you ask?” 

“I saw something in the woods, I couldn’t see it clearly but it was big.” 

Grayson sighed through his nose, sliding his hand over Sebastien’s head, down to his neck. “This is why I don’t like you going out when it gets dark, there are dangerous animals out there. Do you have any idea what it would do to your mother and I if you got hurt? Or worse?”

“You would be very upset if anything happened to me.” He looked up at him, giving his father a small smile.

“Yes we would. Now let’s get you dressed for bed.” Grayson helped him out of his clothes and into the new ones, tucking him into bed. He knelt down beside his bed, pushing the lantern a little farther up the small nightstand beside the bed so he wouldn’t accidentally hit it in the middle of the night. “Mum should be here soon with your bunny and then it’s right to sleep.” 

“Yes papa.” 

He stood up, placing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Seconds later Evie walked in with his bunny in her hands. 

She walked over to the bed, tucking his bunny in under the covers next to him, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I love you and I’ll see you in the morning!” 

“I love you too mama!” 

Evie backed away to let Grayson in, she watched him lean down kissing Sebastien on his forehead. “I love you!” 

“I love you too papa!” 

Grayson walked over to the doorway where Evie stood, both taking a last glance at Sebastien who grabbed his bunny, hugging it in his arms and closed his eyes. Then they left the room, gently closing his door. 

“Rani said to meet her in an hour.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him into their room. “That gives us enough time to do...nothing.” 

“I was expecting you to say something more physical love.”  
She snorted, letting go of his hand when they entered their room. “I would have, an hour though? It can be done, but I want to savor it.” 

“Savor it?” 

Evie walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to join her. “You know I don’t like rushing that my love.” 

“That you don’t.” He looked down at his hands and sighed again. “Sebastien said he saw something in the woods when he left to see Nikola. An animal of some kind.” 

“An animal? Did he say what it was?” She maneuvered herself up the bed where Grayson moved up closer to her, resting his hand on her thigh. 

“No, he said he couldn’t see it clearly, got scared and ran to Nikola.” 

“Do you think it could have been a random animal and not…” Worry and fear flooded into her, if what Sebastien saw was a half-breed then there’s a good chance Lord Hasting and his ilk have found them. 

“Don’t worry yourself now love.” He gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand - gently squeezing it. “I’ll go out tomorrow morning and look around.” 

She nodded her head, placing her hand on top of his. She hopes it was just another animal, like a wolf, something that would run away when it saw people and not a half-breed. Not a monster that could murder an innocent child in a matter of seconds. That is what scared her the most, not being able to protect her son from the things they fight. 

“I can’t help but worry.” 

“A mother’s nature.” 

Evie chuckled and smiled back at him. That was true, of course, every mother worries about their children. Her own mother worried about her, everyday until she died. 

“I miss my mother, there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t wish she was still alive. She always dreamed about me being a mother, now she doesn’t get to see me as one.” 

“She would be proud of you love, I know I am.” He returned the smile, leaning down and gave her a chaste kiss. “I couldn’t have asked for a more loving wife and mother to my son!” 

“And I couldn’t have asked for a more kindhearted and protective husband and father to my son!” She moved over a bit, patting the spot next to her. “I’ve always wondered about this my love, do you think we would have told anyone about our relationship if we were still in the Order?” 

Grayson moved to the spot next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hummed. “I would have told Malory, he would have kept it a secret. Love I know you think I would have kept us a secret, that’s not true. I was waiting, figuring out the right time to tell the Lord Chancellor.” 

“I’m sure Malory knew about us my love.” She chuckled, remembering the knowing smirk he gave her when her and Grayson met him and the rest of the group one morning after they snuck out during the night. “I also know you had your reasons, I was impatient back then, all I wanted was for us to have time together that did not involve sneaking around or being with a group of people. Like it is now.” 

“I’m sure he did know.” He chuckled. “I longed for those days back then, no sneaking around, no only being together when we were with everyone else or working. You and me and the comfort of our own room.” 

“I always questioned why you didn’t have me sneak over to your room, that would have given us some privacy and a bed to sit on. Only I got to thinking, every knight got their own room, except we all had neighbors, someone was bound to hear us at some point. And that our relationship might have turned more physical.” She sighed and looked down at her hands. “Whenever we would get more intimate with each other back then, you tend to run away from it. Why?” 

Grayson leaned his head back against the wooden headboard, thinking back on the dozens of times where they almost had sex in the palace only for him to pull away and make up some excuse. He wanted too, every time to give her the pleasure they both craved, yet he couldn’t. Not because of his vows, he already broke a big one by then, but because of something he couldn’t control. 

“I never wanted too, I wanted to embrace, I wanted for us to share a bed. It took every ounce of strength I had for us not to do so.” He grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I couldn’t take the chance with the things I can’t control.” 

It took a moment for Evie to understand what he meant, she softly smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. “I grew up in a brothel Gray, I know a few ways to not have a child. I would’ve used one if we did embrace back then.” 

“I know that love.” He mirrored her smile and kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to use any back then.” 

Evie’s blinked a few times, gazing into his green eyes. “My love! I would have loved to see the Lord Chancellors face when we told him I was with child. To bad we won’t get that chance now.” 

“He would have condemned us both for breaking such vows.”

“I wonder what the punishment would have been. I always found that vow ridiculous, what is the worst thing that could happen by two knights getting together? Marriage, maybe a family. The Lord Chancellor can not stop the heart from wanting what or who it wants.” 

“Perfectly said love.” 

“Mmm.” She leaned back, placing an arm behind her head. “Do you think we will ever have another child my love?” 

“Yes!” 

Evie was a little taken aback by how forthcoming he was on the question. She was half expecting him to say maybe or if the world wills it, it will happen. Not a plain ‘yes’ that came out strong and sure. 

A gleeful smile started to spread across her face. “I hope we have a daughter next, I want a little girl.” 

“A little girl would be a great addition.” He leaned down, kissing her forehead - letting his lips linger a bit longer before pulling away. “Truthfully love, every child you give me is a blessing!” 

“After we see what Rani’s plan is, we should see if it is the right time to add that little girl into our family.” 

She locked eyes with him, Grayson leaned forward until their lips met once again. He maneuvered himself in between her legs, deepening the kiss as he worked the buttons on her jacket. 

Evie hummed, with a blind hand found the buttons to his and began undoing them. Then he pulled away, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She smiled up at him, slightly panting and cupped his cheek. 

“My clothes are not going to take themselves off my love.” 

“Neither will mine love.”

xXx

Evie, Grayson, Rani, Devi and few of the other lieutenants were looking over a blueprint of Lord Hastings new and improved ship and a few papers some of the rebels picked up doing reconnaissance. 

Evie walked closer to the blueprint, examining it. “I wish this man would give up. I would rather fight lycans not lycans and vampires.” 

“I’d rather not fight any.” said one of the other lieutenants. 

She could help but nod in agreement. 

Rani moved one of the papers closer to her, reading it over. “They are supposed to ship out a week from now. The United India Company tripled their security detail since the first incident, there is no way we can get close enough to do any damage.” 

While everyone talked amongst each other on what to do, Evie stared at the blueprint thinking up a plan that could help them sabotage that ship. But she wouldn’t like it and neither would Grayson. 

“They have to be down some guards during the night, right? We can sneak in at that time and burn down the ship.” said one of the other lieutenants. 

“If they are, as soon as we are spotted they will call for backup. We can’t risk it.” replied Grayson. 

Devi glanced over to Evie who was staring absentmindedly at the blueprint on the table. “Evie? Are you okay?”

She snapped back to reality, seeing everyone’s attention was on her. She nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. “I have an idea.” She turned to Gray, sighing. “You are not going to like this.” 

Grayson’s face faltered and he placed his hand on top of hers that was resting on the table. “What are you planing Evie?” 

“I need to do recon on the guards. If I can find the right one, I might be able to seduce him enough to let me past the gates.” 

“No, absolutely not.” He let go of her hand and narrowed his eyes at her. “I am not going to have you do that.” 

Evie rolled hers in return and shook her head. “Gray I’m not going to be sharing a bed with the man. I just need him to get me to a secluded area where I can knock him out then sneak aboard the ship and sabotage it somehow.” 

“What of the lycan guards? We know they still work for Hastings, what if you get caught by one?” 

“Do you have a better suggestion? Because this might be our only plan.” 

He scoffed and shook his head, pacing a moment before stopping to look at her. His face softened and his shoulders relaxed the more he gazed at her, and he sighed in defeat. “Fine. Does anyone else have an idea?” 

They looked around, seeing everyone shake their heads. 

“If it makes you feel a little better Grayson, you can accompany her to the docks for recons. I can watch Sebsatien while you two are gone.” 

Grayson turned his attention to Rani, bowing his head a little. “It would.” 

“Okay. Tomorrow night you two will do some recon, see if your plan will work. If not, well back to square one.” 

Everyone left the room after that, except for Rani, Grayson and Evie. Evie sat down on the table, looking over some of the papers and sighed. 

“That is a good plan Evie, how did you come up with it?” asked Rani after a moment. 

She turned her attention from the papers in her hand over to Rani - seeing Grayson take a seat in her peripheral vision. “When you grow up in a brothel where United India Company guards frequent it’s easy to know what they want. They are overworked and any man that is overworked is going to want one thing.” 

“That...is very true. I hope this works, we can not let this ship leave.” 

“I have faith it will.” Evie set the papers down, glancing over at Gray. “My love are you alright?” 

“Yes.” 

She got off the table, walking over and sat on his lap. “You don’t sound it.” 

“We will talk later.” 

Evie shook her head as she got up from his lap and glanced over to Rani as she walked back over to the table. From behind her, she could hear Grayson got up from his chair, then walk out of the room, making her stare off in disbelief. 

“He cannot be this upset over this plan.” 

“He worries about you Evie.” 

She turned her attention from the door to Rani, her face softening. “I know he does and I worry about him too. Ever since Sebastien came along he doesn’t want me to leave, I get it, I do I am his mother and I should stay with our son. I miss the action sometimes.” 

Rani gave her a soft smile, walking over to her, grabbing her hands and holding them into her own. “It’s not that child, he’s afraid of losing you. Grayson has lived centuries, longer than what a normal man should live for, he has seen the worst the world has to offer. You gave him something he never thought he would have, happiness, love and a family. If he lost you or Sebastien, it would kill him. He’s only trying to protect you, just not in the best way.” 

Evie’s face softened, as did her eyes and she looked down at their hands. “He was always protective of me, even before we both joined the Rebellion. It changed after our son was born, what you said is true, he is afraid of losing me and Sebastien. I hate when he gets like...this.” 

“Go talk to him, make him see reason.” 

She nodded, letting go of their hands. “If I can, you know how stubborn he can be.” 

“He is stubborn, you are his wife Evie. He’ll listen to you.” 

“He better.” She chuckled. “I guess I’ll go see if I can work something out with him before tomorrow night.” 

“Good luck!”

“Mmm thanks!”

Evie left the room, heading for her own where she hoped Gray was. A sigh left her lips as she walked up the stairs, thinking about the coupling they had before the meeting and how happy they both were. Now he was mad over such an innocent plan that could help them. It wasn’t like she was actually going to commit adultery, just get the guard alone to knock him out. Yet she understood why he was mad, she could potentially get injured and he didn’t want that. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit still for long, she would eventually need to get back out in the action with the rest of them. And she knew Grayson knew that as well. 

She finally got to her room, seeing Grayson standing by the open window with his arms crossed. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from the back. “My love nothing is going to happen to me. This is just reconnaissance, nothing else. And you will be there, accompanying me.” 

“That’s not my issue.” 

Evie sighed and let go of him, feeling a bit hurt by his attitude. “I don’t want anyone but you Grayson. I love you and I plan on staying by your side for a very long time. What I might do in a weeks time will mean nothing to me, because it will be nothing. I know how to seduce men without being sexual, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

He sighed and finally turned to her, letting his arms fall to his side. “I don’t like the thought of a company guard looking at you like that.” 

“They can look at me like that all they want.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his green eyes. “At the end of the day you’re my husband, you’re the one I share a bed with and you’re the one I share a son with. I love you so much it damn nearly killed me.” 

Sadness filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him in a firm hug. He knew exactly what she was talking about, when he was sentenced to death and how much that affected her. It wasn’t until they were out of the city that she told him she cried so hard she made herself sick because she was so afraid of losing him. How she went to Nikola for help and a plan to get him out and how she barely slept or ate those few weeks he was out. 

He can still remember the look on her face when she saw him for the first time after a near month of him being in and out of unconsciousness. The relief that flooded over her and how her eyes glistened when she ran over to hug him, not caring about the state he was in. 

“I love you Evie and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She looked out the window, humming in content. She looked out into the yard, seeing the branches sway in the wind, then her attention was brought to the treeline. She pulled away from him to get a better look, seeing a shadow move just behind it. “Gray something just moved behind the treeline.” 

“It was probably just a deer love.” 

She turned to him, shaking her head. “No, it was much bigger.” 

He walked beside her, looking out over to where she pointed. He couldn’t see anything, then again what she saw could be long gone or just farther back into the woods. Either way it wasn’t sitting well in the pit of his stomach. 

“Whatever it was, it’s gone.” He turned to her, moving a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “We should get some sleep.” 

“Sleep sounds great, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

Evie walked over to their bed and sat down to take her boots off, setting them down at the side of the bed. While she went to grab her night clothes, Gray shut the window, leaving it open enough for some fresh air to come in through the night. Or so he likes to say. Evie knows it’s because she gets cold easily and if she’s cold she’ll snuggle up against him in the night. 

When he turned around he caught a glance of her bare back, seeing the scars clear as day. If only she had the blackwater back then, she wouldn’t have to live with them like she does now. Still she never seemed bothered by them, why should he. 

Evie quickly got into her night clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed to grab her brush. She took her hair out of the braid it was in, running her fingers through it to loosen it up before brushing it. 

Little things can bring back such big memories. She can still remember herself sitting in front of her mother which she brushed her hair and how much she hated it. She never wanted her hair brushed or put up like all the other women, she wanted it down. Of course that changed the older she got and the longer her hair got, and now with the type of life she has, it’s better for it to be put up. Deep down though, she couldn’t wait to do that with her own daughter. 

The bed moved under Grayson’s weight as he moved closer to her, placing her in between his legs. “Let me love.” 

She handed him her brush and softly smiled to herself. “You don’t need to my love, I’m perfectly capable of brushing my own hair.” 

“I know love, I want too.” He gently moved the brush through her brown hair, feeling how soft it was in between his fingers. “Do you still want to try for another child?” 

Evie sighed, shoulders slumping. “I think we should wait because Lord Hastings had to fuck it up.” Her eyes went wide for a moment and she laughed. “Sorry about the language.” 

“Oh Evie.” He chuckled. “You know I don’t care about that. We should wait until we do the reconnaissance to figure out if we should stop trying for our next child.” 

She laughed, looking down at her hands - then sighed. “I can still hear my mother’s voice yelling at me every time I swore. She hated it. I agree, let’s hope we only have to postpone our next child for a little bit.” 

“Do you think we’ll actually have a daughter? Or do you think we’ll have another son?” 

Evie was quiet for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her brush going through her hair. Grayson was always so gentle when brushing her hair that it put her into a lull state. The first time he did this she slept like a baby. 

“I hope we have a daughter, but either way I’ll be happy with another son too. If we have a daughter I want to name her Edith.” 

“Edith?” A small smile spread across his face and he chuckled. “What does it mean?” 

She laughed in return and turned to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You know me so well. It means ``blessing.” 

“You are my wife, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. That doesn’t indicate we’ll fully know each other, we’ve been married nine years and I’m still learning about you, as you are with me.” 

He set the brush aside, wrapping his arms around her chest and pulling her against his - gently swaying them back and forth. “I know you like your tea with two sugars and a splash of milk, you can’t sleep with your hair down because you’re afraid you’ll choke yourself through the night, you like your bathwater hot enough to turn your skin red, and you like for our children’s names to have meanings.” He stopped swaying them and kissed her temple. “I know my wife.” 

She laughed harder than she did before and stood up, grabbing her brush and set it back on her nightstand. She straddled Gray, gently pushing him down on the bed. “That wasn’t an opening for you to tell me what you know about me my love.” 

Gray placed his hand on the small of her back and flipped their position. “You were the one who said we didn’t fully know each other, love.” 

She smiled up at him, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. “I like this new you, it’s very fitting.” 

“What do you mean?” He looked down at her with confusion and got off her. 

“You’re a lot more relaxed and happier.” She sat up and crossed her legs underneath her. “When we were back with the Order you were stressed, and the only time I saw you happy was when we were alone. Now you smile more, you laugh more, you’re a lot more relaxed now. The Order was pulling you down and once you were free from it, you became happy.” 

“That is true, but Evie. I became happier the moment you stepped into my life!” 

Her eyes softened as she gazed upon him, leaning forward until their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

“Malory told me you were one of the best knights, you never broke a vow and never disobeyed an order. Yet you broke one of the major vows, for me. A daughter of a prostitute, I wasn’t special.” 

“I was a son of one. We both know what it’s like to be illegitimate and how hard that can be for people. We both had to fight for the things we wanted Evie. Don’t you dare say you aren’t special, you are to me!” 

Evie launched herself into his arms, crushing their lips together. She never let people in the Order see how hard it was for her, being a bastard child, but Gray, Grays knew what it’s like and how much you get shamed for it. Like it was their fault they were born out of wedlock or they were just accidents. 

“It felt nice to meet someone who understood what it’s like to grow up illegitimate and how much you get shamed for it, like it’s our fault for being born in the first place.” she scoffed. “I don’t regret it, growing up as one. It made me who I am today, I just wished we had a last name.” 

“You have a last name love.”

“Theoretically speaking. My mum only gave me her last name because it sounded better when she was disciplining me. I guess yelling Evelyn wasn’t good enough.” 

“Mmm.” He leaned down, giving her one more kiss. “We should get some sleep.”

Evie nodded and put her hair up in a loose pony then got under the covers. A moment later Gray joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. A small smile spread across her face as he kissed her neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it. 

“Goodnight love!”

“Goodnight my love!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I wanted to have this done by Halloween of last year and as you can see it didn't happen lol. I will try my best to get the last 2 chapters out soon-ish, but who knows. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Grayson woke up at the crack of dawn to see if he could find any evidence of the animal both Sebastien and Evie saw last night. It didn’t help that Evie looked scared when she saw it and that made him nervous in the pit of his stomach. He just hopes it was a stag or something equally as big, but deep down he feared that they did see a lycan and that could cause a bunch more problems for them. Problems they don’t need or can afford. 

He walked a little further, noticing a print in the damp earth. It rained a little last night, so if anyone or anything was spying on them, they would leave a few tracks behind. 

Gray crouched down, looking down at the print of a stag. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Worry about what?”

He whipped his head around to see Sebastien standing behind him, eating an apple. Grayson stood up, placing his gun on his back and sighed. “What are you doing out here Sebastien? Does your mother know?” 

“I saw you leave and I...followed you. No, she's still sleeping.” He took another bite of his apple and glanced over at where Gray was before. “What were you looking at papa?” 

Grayson picked him up, placing him on his hip to carry him back home. “I was looking at a stag footprint. Sebastien you know you are supposed to tell someone you’re leaving, what if you lost me out here?” 

“No one was awake to tell.” 

He sighed and shook his head. “You wake your mother if there is no one to tell.” 

Sebastien sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” 

“Yes you are, you know better Sebastien and every time I think you see reason you go back and do the things you are not supposed to.” Sebastien gave him those big green puppy dog eyes that always pulled at Gray’s heart, making him feel a tad guilty for yelling at him. “Let’s just go home and wake your mother.” 

“Okay papa.” 

It wasn’t long before they were back home, he set Sebastien down and he ran to the back door, throwing the apple core aside. Once Grayson was behind him, he opened the door and ran upstairs. Before heading upstairs himself, he placed his weapons back and headed up. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs he could hear Evie’s voice, forcing a small smile upon his own face. He walked into their room, seeing Evie sitting up in bed while Sebastien sat next to her. 

“What did our son do now my love?” 

“He snuck out after I left to find me. Without telling a soul he was.” 

Grayson sat down on the bed with a sigh, rubbing at his temples. Being a parent comes with stress, a lot of stress, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Evie looked down at Sebastien, seeing the innocent look on his face and the puppy dog eyes he does every time to try and get out of trouble. “Sebastien you know better and didn’t you get in trouble yesterday for doing the same thing?” 

“Yes but..”

“No buts. Go get dressed and your father and I will talk with you in a moment.” 

Sebastien sighed and got off the bed. “Yes mama.” 

She watched him leave the room, then turned to Grayson - leaning over and kissed his temple. “You need to spend more time with him.”

Grayson turned to her, almost offended by the accusation of such a thing. “I spend time with him everyday, you know that Evie.” 

“That’s not what I meant, I think it would do good if you took him out with you, teach him how to track, what to look for and what to do. He wants to be like you Gray and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.” 

She got up from the bed to get dressed for the day, picking out her normal rebellion attire. Grayson watched her get changed, contemplating what she said. Would that help? Having Sebastien accompany him, or would it open up a window for more problems. Problems they don’t need right now. 

When he didn’t answer her, she turned to look at him, fastening the buttons on her shirt. 

“I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with him and how happy and scared I was.” She walked over and sat down next to him, linking their arms together. “Parenting is hard on it’s own, more so with our lifestyle. The one thing I hoped for was that Sebastien would have a good relationship with you and he does. He loves you, and I can’t punish him for wanting to be like you.” 

“This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done, be a father.” He looked down at her, his green eyes shining under the lighting. “I wouldn’t change it for the world. What do you suggest we do, he does need to be punished love.” 

“I agree, he does need to be punished for what he did, I don’t know how. What we’ve been doing isn’t working.” 

Grayson nodded, then went quiet. Evie let go of his arm to grab her brush and brush her hair, then put it in the braid she did every morning. While she braided her hair, she thought up a new way to discipline their son and have him listen to them. Evie could tell he inherited her stubbornness and she was trying to recollect what her mother did to discipline her. So far nothing was sticking out. 

“I think we might have to bribe him my love.” 

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” 

She chuckled and finished tying her braid, letting it fall against her shoulder. “Do you have anything else in mind?” 

“No.” He sighed. “What should we bribe him with?” 

“How about if he does what we say you’ll teach him how to shoot a bow?” 

His eyes went wide for a moment, and he looked at her like she was a little crazy. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“An old fashioned bow and arrow, under the supervision of his father. I think it will be fine.” 

“Fine, let’s go.” 

He stood up walking towards the door. Evie laughed and followed after him, turning the corner to Sebastien’s room. They saw him all dressed and sitting on his bed with his bunny in his hands. 

She sat down on one side of him and Grayson took the other. 

“Since you don’t want to listen to us, your mother and I decided on something else.” 

“I do listen to you guys, but....” He turned his head towards Gray. “I don’t like it when you leave for a long time. What if you don’t come back?” 

Grayson and Evie looked at each other with worry. That sentence pulled at both of their hearts, they never expected for him to say something like that. But now they know why he was acting out and disobeying what they say not to do. He’s afraid. 

He picked him up, placing him on his lap. “Sebastien I will always come back, I promise!” 

“What if you don’t?” 

Evie moved closer to them, taking one of Sebastien’s hands into hers. “Your father has been around for a very long time, he will always come back. Do you wanna know why?” Sebastien nodded his head in reply. “Because of you. And me. You mean the world to him, and he will always come back.” 

Sebastien looked back at him, Grayson staring into his own green eyes. “I do?” 

“Of course you do.” chuckled Gray. “Becoming a father was the best thing to ever happen to me, alongside marrying your mother. I love you more than you will ever understand Sebastien and I will always come back home to you, to both of you!” 

Sebastien maneuvered himself to wrap his arms around his neck, forcing a smile on Gray’s face. “Good!” 

Grayson kissed his temple and set him down. “Now go play, but stay in the yard if you go outside.”

“Yes papa.” He made his way to the door, stopping when he heard his father clears his throat. 

“I mean it Sebastien, no sneaking off to go see Nikola without telling myself or your mother.” 

He sulked his shoulders and sighed. “Yes father I understand.” 

“Okay, you can go now.” 

He turned on his heels and headed down the stairs, most likely going to the backyard to play. 

Grayson turned his head, seeing Evie staring at him with a small smile on her face. “Yes love?” 

“It’s nothing my love.” She moved closer to him and took his hand into hers. “I just love seeing you as a father, that’s all. It fits you perfectly!” 

“I’m not so sure about that. Centuries of being alive has taught me a lot, except on how to be a father.” 

He let out a long sigh, looking down at Sebastien’s bunny. Centuries of fighting lycans alongside Malory never taught him how to be a father, because he was never supposed to be one. He was supposed to stay a Knight until the day he dies, but the universe or God had other plans for him, plans he never saw coming. 

“For what it’s worth, you’re an amazing father...and husband.” She placed her hand on his upper thigh, forcing his attention back to her. “Under your hardened exterior, I see a very loving and compassionate man. A man who wants to give his son a good life and to protect his family.” 

“What you said is true, I do want to give him a good life and I do want to protect my family.” He inhaled a breath, exhaling it a moment later. “How do we make sure he becomes a good man? That’s what worries me the most, he’s already lied and done multiple things he shouldn’t have done.” 

“Gray he’s six, he’s only a child, a child that should be in school with children his own age. He doesn’t get that luxury.” She stood up, placing Sebastien’s dirty clothes in the hamper. “You will, you will make him a good man. He watches you like a hawk, studying you, retaining everything inside his tiny brain. Sebastien will grow up to be compassionate, generous, kind, loving and a fighter.” 

“No.” He said as he stood up, taking her hand into his. “We will, he’s learning just as much from you as he is me.” 

Evie took a step forward, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. The first of many throughout the day. “Come on, let's get breakfast, I’m sure our son is hungry.” 

“He was eating an apple when he followed me out into the woods, he most likely took another one before he went outside.” 

She chuckled and shook her head. “He does love apples. He won’t be that hungry but I’d rather have him eat a little bit more than two apples for breakfast.” 

“That he does.” 

They both headed downstairs towards the kitchen so Gray could get started on breakfast for them. Evie went to go check on Sebastien in the backyard. Though when she got to the door, she could see him through the little window and that worried her. 

She opened the door and walked out, seeing if he was at the side of the building, when he wasn’t her heart began beating rapidly. He wasn’t on the swings and he wasn’t playing with his toys at the side of the building, where the hell could he have gone? That’s when the invisible light bulb went off and she headed for Nikola’s workshop. 

The morning air was chilly as she made her way to Nikola, in hopes Sebastien would be there. As she neared the building she could hear some commotion from inside, but no voices and it wasn’t like Sebastien to keep quiet when asking about the inventions Nikola was working on. 

Evie walked in quietly, trying not to disturbed him while he worked and looked around the room, but no Sebastien and that made her worry even more. 

“Oh Evie, I didn’t hear you come in, is there anything I can help you with?”  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice. “No, have you seen Sebatstien? He wasn’t where he said he would be and I thought he came to see you.”

“I haven’t seen him since last night. Perhaps he went back inside?” 

“Okay, thank you Nikola I’ll go and check and can you keep a look out for him please?”

“Of course. If he shows up I’ll call you immediately.” 

“Thank you again.”

He gave her a smile and she headed back to the house. 

She sighed as she made her way back, hoping he had decided to head back inside and was with either Devi or Rani and if he wasn’t, well that’s something she doesn’t want to think about. 

When she got back to the building Grayson was coming outside, most likely to call then inside for breakfast. She walked over to him with a worry look on her face that only sent him in a slight panic. 

“What’s wrong love?”

“I can’t find Sebastien, he’s not in the yard and he’s not with Nikola. Did he happen to go back inside and we just didn’t see him?” 

“He’s not inside, everyone is up now and no one said anything about seeing him.”

Evie started to hyperventilate and pace back and forth, her worst possible nightmare was about to come true. It wasn’t long before she felt a hand on her back and another on her arm, that was where she started to calm down. 

“Let’s get our stuff and go search for him, he couldn’t have gotten far.”

She nodded her head in agreement and followed him inside. Her heart beating a mile a minute, praying that nothing bad has happened to him. But she couldn’t help but think the worst. He wouldn’t just run off into the woods like that, he knows better. 

When she came to their room to grab their stuff Grayson turned to see the worried look on her face and the tears in her eyes. He quickly took a few strides and was embracing her in a hug. 

“Everything will be okay Evie, don’t worry yourself sick no love.” 

“This isn’t him Grayson, he wouldn’t just run off into the woods. I just hope we can find him.” She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Let’s get our stuff and find our son.” 

They both went for their guns and swords, holstering the sword and holding the gun nicely in their hands, just in case. As they headed down the stairs Rani caught eye of them and stood up with a raised brow. 

“What is going on?” 

“Sebastien disappeared, we're going out to look for him.” said Grayson 

“Let me help, the woods among us are large and more people can help find him quicker.” 

“Thank you Rani, I appreciate it. We both do!” 

“Evie, I love that little boy like he was my own, I would hate for anything to happen to him.” 

She gave the older woman a warm smile and nodded her head. “We’re going to take the woods around Nikola’s place.” 

“I look around the east side.” 

They went their separate ways after that. Evie holding onto her gun with trembling hands as they made their way through the eerily quiet woods. That set both of them in an uneasy mood, the woods are usually filled with birds chirping and little animals running around. Now it was complete silence, like something bigger and meaner was around. 

In the distance she caught eye of something and walked ahead of him, crouching down. Her heart seized in her chest and she dropped her gun on the muddy ground. “Grayson!” 

He jogged over to her to see the footprint in the mud. “Fuck.” 

Evie stood up, now in a complete panic. “They took him, those bastards took him.” 

Before he could get a word in, the sound of twigs snapping forced their attention over to some trees in the near distance, and that’s when they saw it. It’s black fur covering most of its body, those long claws that can cut through flesh like butter. Yet it didn’t do anything, didn’t attack, just circled around them at a distance. Watching them. 

“Don’t worry, they have their orders not to attack.” 

Evie and Grayson’s head snapped to the sound of the voice. Her face faltered seeing the man in front of her, thinking he’s been dead all these years. His red hair was slick back, like it always was. 

“Where is he Alastair?” 

“Little Sebastien? He’s fine, waiting for his parents’. Now if you follow me quietly, I can take you to him and we can discuss future plans.” 

All Evie and Grayson could do was sigh and follow Alastair deeper into the woods, hoping it wasn’t some sort of trick. And all Evie could do as she walked along was pray that Sebastien was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_Garyson ran up the stairs towards his room, abruptly stopping when he saw Rani walking out of it. “Is she okay? What of the baby?” _

_Rani shut the door behind her and looked over at Grayson. “Evie is fine, she’s tired and quite sore. Overall she’s fine. Why don’t you go in and see her and your newborn son.” _

_He let out a relieved sigh, knowing that both Evie and their son were alright. “I should, she’s probably looking for me.” He began to walk to the door, turning back to her when he reached for the doorknob. “Thank you Rani, for looking after her.” _

_“Always!” _

_Rani turned to walk away while Grayson opened the door, stopping to take a long look at Evie in bed with their son in her arms. He wasn’t a man to cry, but seeing them brought tears to his eyes. A family was something he’d ever imagine he have, it was frowned upon in the Order. Out here, with the rebellion, anything was possible. And maybe he just needed the right person to settle down with. _

_Evie turned to look over at the door after hearing close, smiling when she saw Gray standing there. “My love, I wasn’t expecting to see you yet.” _

_“I came as soon as I was told you were in labor.” He walked over to the bed, gently sitting down next to her. “I was hoping to get here before you gave birth.” _

_“I did too, but it was fast labor and delivery. Nothing either of us could prevent, I guess he couldn’t wait any longer.” She smiled down at the little one in her arms, then back to him. “I think I figured out a perfect name for him.” _

_“What would that be love?” _

_“Sebastien.” She looked back down at her son, knowing deep down if it wasn’t for Malory’s death their son probably wouldn’t be here right now. “I know how much he meant to you and I think he would’ve loved it.” _

_She handed their son over to him, knowing he would love to hold him and take in every little feature. Evie watched as he got comfortable next to her, looking down at their son with loving eyes. It didn’t seem that long ago that they were still a part of the Order, sneaking out to go meet each other. Now married and have a son together, life does have a way of surprising you. _

_Grayson looked down at his son in his arms, taking in his little wisps of brown hair. He was so little, so perfect. “I think Sebastien is a wonderful name!” _

_“I think so too!” _

_He leaned over to give her a kiss on the temple before staring down at his son. So much has changed for them in the four years since they’ve left the Order, getting married, having a child, joining the rebellion. They wouldn’t change it for the world, especially Grayson. _

_As he looked down at his son, he knew the horrors of the world, the horrors he fights. The horrors he’ll have to protect his son from, and he’ll do it until the day he dies. No lycan or vampire will ever put a hand on his son. That’s a promise he plans on keeping. _

** xXx**

As they followed Alastair deeper and deeper into the forest Evie was becoming more nervous each step she took. This was going to end badly, everyone knew it, even Grayson. 

“Alastair if you hurt a single hair on my son's head..” 

“Gray, I said he was fine. I don’t take kindly into hurting young children.” 

That made Evie relaxed a little bit, but that could change in an instant. He was using Sebastien as leverage and who knows what he could have his men do. And that scared her the most. 

“I thought you were dead.” 

As much as she was nervous about her son, she was equally curious as to how Alastair was alive. Gray killed him, or so she thought. 

“You didn’t tell her Gray?” He stopped and turned to her, it sent a shiver down her back. “He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t pull the trigger and let me live.” 

Evie didn’t say anything, she just motioned for him to move on, wanting to get this over with and to see her son. Grayson not killing Alastair was something to deal with in the future. 

Not long after they came to a small clearing in the woods. The clearing held about twenty men and from what they could tell a few dozen lycans. And in the middle of it was Sebastien. The more she looked at him, the more she saw the tear in his coat, and the crimson on it. 

Her heart sank and she ran over to him, ignoring every single person and lycan there. When she got to him, he was unconscious and looked quite pale. Then she got a better look at his so-called injury and her blood began to boil. 

“LIAR!” That made Grayson run over, and the tears started to well in her eyes. “He’s been bit.” 

Rage began to fill Grayson, just like it did when Malory died. This time however was worse. If he didn’t have Evie with him right now, he’d try to kill every single person and lycan that was there. 

He sighed and turned to Alastair. “Why? Sebastien was innocent, he doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Aye he didn’t. I needed you two to cooperate and he was a means to an end.” He walked closer to them, kneeling down about five feet from where they sat. “I wasn’t the one who bit him, I'm not the only elder here.”

“What do you want Alastair?” 

“I want you and the rebellion to not get in the way.”

“So we’re just going to stand down and let you and Lord Hastings take over the world?” 

Evie was getting angry, very angry and had every right to be. Lord Hastings already took one family member from her and now Alastair did as well. Sebastien may not be dead, but him being a lycan added a lot more problems to their lives. 

“Precisely.” 

She closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheeks and sighed. 

“Evie and I will stand down, we won’t get in the way. I can’t make any promises with the rebellion, we’re not in charge.” 

She opened her eyes and glanced over at Gray, then to Alastair. “You have our word.”

“It’s a shame we’re not on the same side anymore.” He sighed and stood up. “I’ll take your word. If you so happen to break it, little Sebastien won’t be the only casualty.” 

When Alastair began to walk away she turned her attention to her son, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She was supposed to protect him and she failed, they were both supposed to protect him and they failed. How could they possibly have another child if they can’t take care of one. 

As everyone started to leave, Evie and Grayson stayed where they are, not saying a word to one another. He could sense the anger on her and maybe speaking on the situation wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He looked over to meet her gaze, seeing her tear stained face. “I felt it was better that you didn’t know. If you knew he was alive you would’ve been paranoid.”

She scoffed, wiping the tears from her face. “Perhaps, I guess now we’ll never know.” She stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants. “We should take him home and clean his wound.” 

Grayson stood up a few seconds later, cradling Sebastien in his arms as they began the walk back home. 

He looked down at Sebastien as they walked, his eyes narrowing in on the bit mark. The day he was born he promised to protect him from the horrors of the world and he failed. He’ll never forgive himself for that. Now he and Evie had a hard decision to make, let him live and figure out how to control the other half of him. Or put him out of his misery. 


End file.
